utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Utaite Wiki:Qualifying Singers
Illust. by Asagi (浅葱) @pixiv This page is an incomplete list of singers from Nico Nico Douga or YouTube who fulfill our requirements but do not have a page yet. Clicking each name will bring you to that singer's main Mylist or YouTube channel. If you know a qualifying singer who is not on this list, feel free to add his/her name on this list (in alphabetical order). Please, though, make sure that he/she is not already on this wiki by checking our our categories. If you wish to add a page, be sure to read the tutorial first! However, before making new pages, we'd appreciate it if you would also get all of our existing pages up to standard, especially the ones that are empty, incomplete, or stubs. In addition to helping with new pages, this list is also meant to help fill out Famous Utattemita Song pages as per the new requirements. Related discussion: Thread:9707 NND Utaite The utaite must have: * A minimum of 2,000 watchers. 200 watcher leeway is allowed. * A minimum of 45,000 views on his/her most popular solo cover (**Views can be rounded to the nearest thousand). 2,000 view leeway is allowed. ** Original songs in which a producer asked a utaite to be a vocalist ( ) do not count for views. ** Original song(s) produced by the utaite him or herself that he or she has covered will count for views (ex. halyosy with Sakura no Ame or koma’n with BadBye) but the cover must have at least 150,000 views to count due to the fact the song(s) produced and covered by the producer-utaite tend to have much higher views than most normal covers. OR * At least 20,000 views on a minimum of 4 solo covers. 1,500 in total view leeway is allowed. OR * The utaite has gone professional (signed under a company) Female Utaite # 630, read as Romio (ろみお) # 6ε6*, read as Muni (むに) # ＊Airi (＊あいり) # Aikawa Kozue (愛川こずえ) # Amane (アマネ) # Chawa (ちゃわ) # Dankuri (ドン栗) # Erusi (エルシ) # feb (YT) # Fuji Kinoco (藤きのこ) # Hari (ハリ) # Honjou Kirito (本条桐斗) # Horon (ほるん) # Hotaru (ほたる) # Hotori (ほとり) # Journey (じゃあにぃ) # Kakin (花近) # Keisen (佳仙) # Komeru (こめる) # Konoco (この子) # Konori (このり) # Kuma (くま) # Kuyuri (くゆり) # LaN # Matsuzawa Yumi (松澤由美) # Meer (めーあ） # mega (めが) # Meta (めた) # Mifuyu (深冬) # Mitani (みたに) # Mitsumushi (みつむし) # Miyasuke (宮助) # Moko (モこ) # Muta (むた) # Nam Fung 南風(なむふぉん) # Nata (なーた) # Nata de Cocoline (ココリーヌ・ナタデ) # Nayuru (なゆる) # Nomiya Ayumi (野宮あゆみ) # okogeeechann # PAGECO # POPPY # Re:A, now known as # Rida (りだあ) # Rito (里都) # Sakuya (サクヤ／朔耶) # Setsuna (薛南) # ShoshinshaF (初心者F), aka ef # siren (紫蓮) # Usako (ウサコ) # Utau Kitchen (歌うキッチン) # yue (ユエ) # Yuuka (ユウカ) # Zakuro (柘榴) # Zenna (前菜) # Kaede(かえで) Male Utaite # 40mP # 5comasuberi (5コマスベリ) # 96, aka Kuronikka (くろにか) # Akio (あきお) # Baku (ばく) # Chage (ちゃげ) # Cherose (チェロス) # Creamzone (くりむぞん) # DoM (どＭ) # Donijima (ドニ嶋), aka Donnie・the・Dynamite (ドニィ・ザ・ダイナマイト) or donnie # Funi (Imouto) (ふに（妹）) # Gai (害) # Ichigo Daifuku (いちご大福) 2nd Mylist # Itoekouki (いとえこうき), formerly known as Kou (紅) # Iyokan (いよかん) # Kaito (海斗) # Kakerine (カケリネ) # Kanon69 (奏音69) # Keikaku Tsuukou (計畫通行) # Keito (けいと) # kent # Knorr (クノール) # Konori (このり) # Ko~ra/Koura/Cola (こ～ら) # Korekore # Koyomin (こよみん) (member of Re:ply) # kunkun # Kuropanda (黒パンダ) # KuwagataP (クワガタP), aka # Kyouichirou (恭一郎) # Lay (レイ) # Maruguri (Marguerite) (まるぐり), formerly known as LiLoL # Meet Gengorou/Meat Gengorou (ミート源五郎) # Miiya (みゐや) # Miyo (みよ) # Mizore (霙) # Moriyama" (森山) # Mune (無音) # NagaredaP (流田P) # Nigai Hito (苦い人), aka Nigamoto (苦本) # Nina From (ニナフロム), aka Kusarine Nina (鎖音ニナ) # Nira (にら) # NO=L # OLD # Omaru (お丸) # Outeiroku (王定六) # Peshmerga (ペシュメルガ) # Pomjuice (ぽんじゅーす) # Ramesses II (ラムセスII世) # roro (ろろ) # Lawsei Light (ロー生ライト) # Ryaku (りゃく) # Score (すこあ) # shelfall, aka Kimura yP # shell # Shijin (詩人) # Shochu Umee (焼酎うめぇ) # Shouichi (囁一) # Suidousui (水道水) # Tabun Jibun (たぶん自分) # Takukobu (たくこぶ) # Tama (たま) # Tarou 16bit 2nd Mylist # terry # Tomonashi (トモナシ) # Ultimate・High (アルティメット・ハイ) # Umejiro (梅ジロー) # UmiNeko # Urara (うらら) # Utauoniisan (歌うお兄さん） # YACKT (薬人) # Yamadan (やまだん) # Yamaneko Sanae (山猫さなえ), formerly known as YamaNeko # YNG (やんぐ) # Yuge (湯毛) # (Yui▽Yui) ( (唯▽唯) ) # Zekkyouken (絶狂犬) # Zeno (ゼーノ) # Pusu (ぷす), formerly (じっぷす) Other Utaite # Yorozuya 3 Kyoudai (万事屋３兄妹; Yorozuya 3 Siblings) # Yukimura. (ゆきむら。) YouTube Singers The YouTube singer must have: * A minimum of 1,000 subscribers. 200 subscribers leeway is allowed. * A minimum of 15,000 ''views on his/her most popular solo cover. (**Views can be rounded to the '''nearest hundred). 200 view leeway is allowed. OR * At least '''''15,000 views on one, 10,000 on another one and 8,000 on two more solo covers. 100 in total view leeway is allowed. Female YT Singers # 18moptop # Aelynn # Ahiku # Aki-chan # AkuNoInuu (Polish covers) # Alicexandy # Annchirisu (only one Vocaloid cover) # annapantsu # Annia Hatsune (Spanish VOCALOID fandubs) # Ashley (mostly k-pop covers) # Awaka # Ayumu/Noodle # Cammie Mile # CaramellCher (カラメルCher) # chesu. (CH35U) # CielA # CinnamonPunch (few covers; mostly anime) # Claire/ucanshine89 (mostly k-pop covers) # Coda # CookiePugGirl # DangoHana (だんご花) RN: Annie Cheng # DeadlyWhispers # Dria # DrunkenSch0k0muffin (Few Vocaloid covers) # Eva # feebeechanchibi # H a n a # Hikari # Hikarin (VOCALOID and anime Spanish covers) # Hinami Mei # horizon RN: Ashley (not many VOCALOID covers) (original lyrics and vocals to Homestuck songs) # iMochi # iøn+ # Jenny # Juju # june (several VOCALOID covers, also contains League parodies and anime song translyrics) # Kimmy (mostly Spanish, some English and Japanese) # kira0loka # KT # KUAI(Thai covers) # Kurousaki Uru / NND (黒兎 ウル) # kuu # Lala # LeeA # Lex Kagamine # Lili Sánchez # Line # Lissi Ramos # Little-chip # LucA Ao Sora (Spanish fandubs) # LucySakura (not many VOCALOID covers; Spanish covers) # Lurumi/Biscuit # Matti # Megumi # Mero # Michelle Bernabe # Michiri (途李), aka Nomyriad or Rachael previously ReicheruCharin # momocashew # Milky # Mis (not many VOCALOID covers) # Mitsu # Ms. Valentine (Korean) # My # Nako (ナこ) # Nαмαe♥" (Polish fandubs) # Nao # NAT # Neibaku # Nicki Gee # Ni Na # nyaoмι wanoмι(spanish fandubs; mostly anime) # Oshii Rion (mostly Polish fandubs) # P3nsy(spanish fandubs) # Paz Véliz(Spanish fandubs) # Poppy(German covers) # ReiRei # Renko previously # Reoni (れおに) # Reshira # Sakuranek0 (not many VOCALOID covers) # Riina # Rindou # Rooxan (Spanish VOCALOID and anime covers) # Ruki # RurutiaDariya (ルル) # Sachi Gomez # Saintsitive (Thai covers) # Saki # Saki RN: Sofía Ulmman (beautiful powerful voice and vibrato, mostly Spanish, occasionally Japanese or English, different genres - VOCALOID, anime, pop, pop rock) # Saru (page deleted by singer's claim) # Sati Akura(Russian covers) # Seika # Seka # SelphiusMelody # Silver # Splandit 2nd account # Starleeter # Sumi # SuriOokami # Takara # TiNA Wang # TETSU # TheBakaKitsune # Una # uru kurousagi # Valshamr(French covers) # Vanna (2nd account) # YLTTM # Yorozuya(sings in Japanese and English) # Yuki RN: Huang Xiaoqian (? not confirmed, source from deviantART) (sings in English, Chinese & Japanese) # Yukina (sings in Japanese, English, Russian and Korean; sang an official Russian adaptaion for the 7th One Piece ending that was approved/licensed by Once Piece copyright owners; writes her own songs) # yuyechka (japanese and polish covers) # Riku Silver (english covers) Male YT Singers # Anthony # Bookiezz # cheeseman # courage (クラージュ) # Cris Fuentes (not many VOCALOID covers; mostly spanish anime covers) # datenkou # Dualkey RN: Pedro Sánchez http://www.facebook.com/pages/Club-de-fans-de-Dualkey-0-/247855159591?sk=info (not many VOCALOID covers) (known in the Spanish fandubbing community.http://es.fandoblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Pedro_S%C3%A1nchez) # Felipe(not many VOCALOID covers; mostly spanish anime covers) # Hiraga # Kai Fansings(Português covers; mostly anime covers) # Kaiv Shizue # Kal # Kamio (Thai covers) # Konamilk (粉ミルク # KUKAI(not many VOCALOID covers; mostly anime covers) # Kuraiinu # NateWantsToBattle (English covers; anime covers; YT Channel contains other content) # ShanGOM(Korean covers) # SKAttack # Skynord (page deleted on purpose) # Lazry # Nansu (page deleted by singer's claim) # plant (プラント) # PunkerSingger(variety of Spanish covers) # Tawa-P(Spanish covers) # Umikun (うみくん)Uploads mostly VOCALOID covers, and some anime covers. His record label stylizes his name as UMI☆KUUN. # Winny-SoS(Thai covers) # Ximares(a few VOCALOID covers; mostly anime covers; YT Channel contains other content) # Yononeyu(Vietnamese covers) Androgyne/Other YT Singers # Utsu # Coru BB Geji Female Geji * Feizao Jun (肥皂菌) * 祈Inory * lingyuanyousa (泠鸢yousa) * Ma Shi (麻死) * Shuang Shuang Son (爽爽子) / Sawasawako (さわさわこ) * Taoze (桃沢) * Zimei Xiong (姊妹兄) Male Geji * KBShinya * Nekoooka (猫大可) * Ruanmu (软木) * Wang Wang (汪汪) * Xiao Kui (小葵) * Xigua Kune (西瓜Kune) Songs The page must have: * A minimum of 15 qualifying covers for a page to be created. * For group covers with ** > 3-5 "roles": a minimum of 12 qualifying covers for a page is needed. ** > 6-10 "roles": a minimum of 10 qualifying covers for a page is needed. Requirements for a qualifying cover: * Any cover sung by a singer who meets the requirements of being featured on the wiki. OR * Any NND utaite cover with at least 10,000 views. ** Must be based on the views at Nico Nico Douga. * Any YouTube Singer cover with at least 5,000 views. ** Must be based on the views at YouTube. # Ai KotobaⅡ (愛言葉Ⅱ) # Asa to Yoru no Monogatari (朝と夜の物語) # Motteke! Sailor Fuku (もってけ！セーラーふく) # Night・of・Nights (ナイト・オブ・ナイツ) # Oku Hanako-san CM Narration (Oku Hanako Narration Contest) (奥華子ナレーションコンテスト) # RAINBOW GIRL # Uninstall (アンインストール) Song pages will also have a subpage for . Requirements for a qualifying chorus: * Any chorus must have at least 30,000 views on Nico Nico Douga. OR * Any chorus or reprint must have at least 10,000 views on YouTube. "YouTube choruses" in which multiple singers collaborate to create a single piece do not fit into this definition of chorus. These collab covers should be displayed on the main song page. Here, a chorus borrows the vocals from several separate, independently uploaded covers.